Zeus Tales
by kronos army
Summary: Zeus decided its time for some family bonding. he packs up Hermes and they will go on an adventure around the U.S! Trouble will follow them though... R&R *warning VERY OOC On Hiatus
1. Hermes!

Zeus Tales...

**(an/ sorry if they're OOC. they need to be for this story)**

Chapter One: Hermes!

Zeus, the all-powerful king of the gods had a problem. he tried to solve it but couldn't. he had tortured Kronos, blasted mortals for fun and even thrown Hera off of M.t Olympus to the sounds of her screams but couldn't cure it. he was BORED!

suddenly a thought oocured

"Hermes!" Zeus called.

"yes Lord Zeus?" Hermes asked appearing in the throne room.

"I am bored." Zeus stated "I wish for the two of us to go incognito around the U.S causing mischief and havinf fun."

"Oh yes i'm there!" Hermes yelled as he started to teleport away "Let me get something first."...

**(sorry if the first chapter is short... what will Hermes get? where will their adventure take them? and how will the rest of the Greek world fit into it? to find out Review and Stay Tuned)**


	2. New York to Fundom part one

Zeus Tales...

Chapter Two: New York to London? No! New York to Fundom! (Apollo Style!) part one

"Hermes?" Zeus asked wondering where his son teleported too in a hurry. Suddenly Hermes appeared with four people. they were: Apollo, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll and Percy Jackson.

"ok lets get this party started!" Connor and Travis exclaimed.

"all right!" Apollo said.

"Raod trip!" Percy yelled hyper on coca-cola.

(Live your Life by Rihanna playing as they steal a ferrari each)

ten minutes later...

Annabeth's P.O.V

"where is everyone?" I asked as I left Olympus. "Zeus, Hermes and Apollo left and i haven't seen seaweed brain or the Stolls."

suddenly six ferrari's zoomed past almost killing me.

"sorry Annabeth." Percy yelled back to me as he sped away.

"oh i'll kill him." i said

Nobody's P.O.V (i mean nobody not Nobody)

"hey Zeus!" Apollo yelled as he overtook him. "i bet i can reach California before you!"

"It's on!" Zeus yelled as they sped up easily leaving the others behind.

"care for a little ah..._detour_." Hermes asked the others as they pulled to a stop.

"sure." the twins said...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Race to Mt Tamalpais New Yorkto Fundom2

Zeus Tales...

Chapter Three: Race To Tamalpais Mountain...

"we're here!" Apollo cheered as his and Zeus' cars raced into the sunny suburbs of San Fransisco. "and not a demigod or Hermes in sight." he noted.

"good." Zeus said "that will teach their impudence to believe they could beat us."

they raced to the pier where Percy fought Nereus to see four red ferrari's.

"NO!" Apollo and Zeus yelled at once.

standing there was Hermes, Percy, Travis and Connor.

"hey." Travis said.

"what took you?" Hermes seemed genuinly suprised."why didn't you teleport like we did?" he asked smirking.

"YOU!" Zeus roared and thunder clouds rumbled over the city zapping buildings with electricity.

"chill Dad." Apollo said. "we'll beat them in round two."

"you ready?" Hermes asked.

"oh yes." Apollo said. and as one they announced

"first to M.t Tamalpais wins!"

then all six jumped in the ferrari's, turned on the ignition and revved it reaching 80mph in ten seconds. they sped off towards M.t Tamalpais.


	4. Mt Tamalpais Must Burn

Zeus Tales...

Chapter Four: M.t Tamalpais Must Burn

we raced up the roads of California towards the growing m.t Tamalpais near to us. we drove upto the mountain and flew over a ramp into the garden of the hesperides.

"eek!" they yelled as our ferrari's scattered them and awoke Ladon in a roar.

Ladon blew fire at us and charged after us as we rode past him towards the mountains peak. we neared the top with the dragon behind us.

"yes!" the stolls yelled.

"we're gonna die!" Percy moaned.

"great bonding time!" Hermes yelled to Apollo and Zeus over the roar of the wind and Ladon.

then they turned and plowed into Atlas sending him sprawling onto the floor. As Ladon reached the mountaintop Atlas tried to rise and the sky fell trapping Ladon and Atlas together, both being forced to hold up the sky.

with that we drove away as Ladon breathed fire and set the mountian alight with Atlas screaming unintelligbly behind us.


End file.
